joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mimikyu (Wanked)
Base Mimikyu= |-|Petill Mimikyu= |-|Hatsune Mimikyu= |-|Riolu Mimikyu= |-|Reddit Mimikyu= |-|"True Form" Mimikyu= Summary Mimikyu may be more then just a disguised pikachu. It is a very powerful demigod of souls that even Darkrai (Wanked) and giratina are afraid of it. It now continues it's journey to consume entire hyperverses with doom. At least that's what the rumors said. It is believed it's true form would cause an illness otherwise it's just sub human- till it reveals the true potential of a Mimikyu (Seemingly). Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | High 2-A | The Same as It's Opponent | High 1-C (Can consume entire Hyperverses, also seemingly destroyed the creation trio) | Boundlessly Above the Concept of Above The Concept of Tiers | High Ocean | 10-C when not even fighting anyone Type: Ghost/Fairy Name: Mimikyu, "Ditto" (formerly), Dark Lord, Underestimated Potential Legendary Pokemon | Pacifist (In sub-human- form) Origin: Pokemon Sun and Moon CoroCoro leaks Gender: Inapplicable (Is the gender of what it mimics) Age: As old as darkness keeps on living. Otherwise ageless Classification: Dark Lord, Evil Demigod, God Slayer (After destroying the entire creation trio and Arceus himself) Powers and Abllities: Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Double Existence (Somehow exists in both existence and nonexistence. So if you vaporize it, it stillexists in the Black Void of Nonexistence and so on), Chaos Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Absolute Perfect Mimicry (Can mimic about everything it wants), Reality Warping, Probablity Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Fate Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Any Powers and Abllities from anything it Mimics and Zalgo Manipulation (Because why not?), Immortality (Type 8, relies on it's dark power to survive) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Wiped out every single planet, star and galaxy in the universe during it's awakening) | Multiverse level+ (Can absorb a 5-dimensional multiverse casually) | Depends on What It Mimics+ (Can mimic anything copying it's power completely and absolutely. No exceptions) | Hyperverse level+ (Can consume entire dimensions with ease, One shot the god of pokemon and Wanked Darkrai himself) | Boundless Beyond Tiers level+ | High Ocean (Superior to Pikablu and is seemingly more popular than it) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Immeasurable Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Took it's intergalatic destruction) | Multiverse level+ (Can take an entire complex multiversal explosion if it needed to) | What It Mimics+ | Hyperverse level+ (Tanked it's 11th Dimensional Destruction) | Beyond Being Beyond Tiers | Vast Ocean+ Stamina: Nigh limitless Range: Stellar+ | Multiversal | Varies | Immeasurable | Omniversal | Ocean | Melee Standard Equipment: The weapons from the opponent it copycats Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | The same as what it mimics/copies | Medium Intellict Weaknesses: Things a Ghost/Fairy Type are weak to | The same weakness(es) of what it mimics and/or copies | None | Getting it's disguised busted Key: In It's Awakening | As a Demigod | "Unsealed" Form | True Form | As a Internet Meme | Original Form Notable Attacks/Techinques Ghost Hand: A dark hand emerges from the limp Mimikyu as it aims at the opponent's soul and crushes it. Negates all durabillty and is a one hit kill. Always. Yes this can solo undertale, What are you talking about? Crazy Steamroller The Abllity to Exist in Super Smash Bros (Universe Travel) Soul Replication: An ability truly capable of absorbing the opponent's soul and turning it into a limp lifeless puppet replication of the opponent that mimikyu will use a mere vessel Others Notable Victories: Popplio, The Great. Darkrai (Wanked) Magikarp Whitney's Miltank Pikachu (Super Smash Bros) (Immedatily disposed of him.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Superman (Outlier Edition) (Seriously? The battle hasn't even happened yet!) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 1 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Ageless Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Demons Category:Warp Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Double Existential Beings Category:Fear Users Category:Copycats Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Vampires Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Gods Category:End Of The World Category:WIP Category:Variable Tier Category:Conceptual Users Category:Tier 10 Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki